


Dive With Me

by Wolfy_Nixus



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat would call herself undefinable, F/F, Mild Cursing, Useless Gays, gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy_Nixus/pseuds/Wolfy_Nixus
Summary: For the Secret santa exchange!





	Dive With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [D_Exphagus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Exphagus/gifts).



> I hope you like it, Dexphagus! 
> 
> Prompt: Cat lied about having sky dived before. Kara intends to fix that, but who needs a plane and a parachute when you have Supergirl?

Kara couldn’t believe it when she stumbled upon the file, that the Queen of All Media, seeker of truth, the woman who had once threatened to expose her for the sake of honest and open disclosure? She lied? She told a public lie and has never faced the truth of it that Kara could recall. Kara looked at the waiver that was dated years ago, in CatCo’s infancy, missing Cat’s signature indemnifying the sky diving company from any liability. But attached was also a non-disclosure agreement forbidding the company from speaking a word of the event, whether it did or didn’t happen. There were signatures and initials all over the place, everyone agreeing to this contract. But all that Kara could think of was how could Cat just not be honest? Was it truly so terrible to have not gone through with the sky diving adventure?

The blonde glanced around her, anxiety causing her to make sure no one was around, no cameras in this little off-shoot storage area to Cat’s office in the CEO’s penthouse. Kara had been offered a bit of overtime, something she jumped at, what with the holidays just around the corner, she wanted to really treat her family to a good time in the coming weeks. One of her assignments from Cat, before the woman had left with her son and ex-husband for a family dinner, was to go through old case files, organize and digitize and make backups. Kara had managed to go quite a distance back, something no normal human would do, but at this point Kara had stopped attempting to hide from Cat, it was no use after all. Cat knew her secret, and that was made perfectly clear after reading the only draft Cat had of her revelatory story about Supergirl and Kara Danvers. She’d never published it, never outed Kara, but the words in those pages… Kara tried not to think too hard on it, beyond that Cat knew what was at stake, what being ‘normal’ meant for Kara, when she was still a stranger in a strange land.

Kara slipped the file into her bag, sitting in Cat’s office on the woman’s desk, before returning to the task at hand. Cat would be coming home alone, Carter leaving with his father for a week away. It was Cat’s year to have her son for Christmas, but Cat made sure Carter saw his father before and after if he wanted. No matter what caused their separation, Cat tried her best not to make her hang-ups with her ex-husband Carter’s problem.

It’s as Kara is restacking the files from mid-February 2007 that she thinks of it. She grins to herself, working that much faster, and a skip in her step. She knew Cat’s integrity was everything, behind her son, and just ahead of her company(perhaps it’s a tie with her company), and Kara knew if given the chance for a private experience with a superhero, one who only seems to speak with CatCo and no other publication? Cat would likely be intrigued, and that’s all Kara needed, just to get her attention with the right lighthouse flash.

***

Cat releases a long and tired sigh as the front door to her penthouse shuts behind her. She kicks off her high priced heels, dropping her purse on the kitchen counter as she makes her way to her office, the last place she left her assistant. The late afternoon dinner with Carter and Richard had been fine. She’d given him a gift early, allowing him to open it once they’d finished eating. The smile he gifted her in return after revealing a rather impressive engineering and physics set would remain with her until she saw him again in another week. He’d been not-so-subtly hinting at what he wanted for two months now; dropping flyers, forwarding emails from the company website, even dragging Kara into his antics by delivering more positive information. On the occasions that he was taken to her office after school, Cat would see Kara and Carter and Will hovered over her assistant’s tablet, chatting quickly back and forth over who knows what. Sometimes, Kara would look up and catch her eye, and smile, before turning back towards her little group. Cat felt her heart jump, and immediately focused back on her computer screen every time.

Now, however, she hadn’t heard anything from her home upon coming in, and wondered if the aforementioned young woman was putting her powers to use? Or maybe she already left? Cat tried not to pay too close attention the disappointment that entered her mind at the very prospect. But pushed on, and as she slid into her office, a call for “Kiera” upon her lips, she nearly stumbled as she caught sight of National City’s hero resting her head over clasped fingers, sitting in her high backed leather chair, looking like the…well, the cat that ate the canary. Supergirl looked very smug, and rather comfortable in her chair, but Cat got her wits back after she realized that last point.

“Out of my chair, if you please, Supergirl.” Kara still had a gentle smile as she slipped out of Cat’s chair (Cat swore the young woman did a little skip), letting the CEO take her spot. The computer was on, where the NDA from the sky diving company looked back at Cat. The woman huffed, shaking her head as she realized why Kara had looked so smug. It was a stupid thing, it shouldn’t have meant as much as it did. But of course Kara knew it would weigh more on Cat than it would on a normal person.

“Is there a reason you had to change for this revelation?” Kara grinned, more like her alter ego, like herself, when in the suit and around trusted friends. Cat ignores the infectious side effect of that grin, and the way it makes her chest warm.

“Well, I had just stumbled on it, and I thought…why would Ms. Grant hide this? Never mention it? Of course you definitely have a dedication to the truth, to disclosure, to not hide things from people because it hurts more than it helps.” Cat remains quiet, green eyes locked on the hero as the woman paced lazily in front of her desk, gesticulating nervously, despite how confident she attempts to sound. She reminds Cat of Kara in her office, nervously making suggestions despite the order Cat had just given. Kara wasn’t afraid of her like most of her employees were. She feared failing, not a menial task, but failing Cat as a person, as a friend. Kara came to a stop in front of her desk, hands lying flat on the dark brown surface. “What if you weren’t lying? What if you went sky diving like you said you did?” Cat rolled her eyes.

“Supergirl, I think you’ve been flying too high in the sky, you’ve deprived yourself of oxygen. I did not sky dive, and doing so now would only raise questions. No, it’s too much, I—“ and Kara was beside her again, threatening to give Cat whiplash, but it’s the way Kara looks up at her, on one knee, her smaller hand clasped between Kara’s.

“I can help you. I’ll take you sky diving, right now. I’ll hold your hand, you’ll be absolutely safe.” There’s a plea in those baby blues. Cat could see this wasn’t for Kara; it was for Cat, to settle her soul, her secret shame, though it shouldn’t be. Cat hated how it weighed on her as much as it did. Cat didn’t look away, and somehow one of Kara’s hands took hold of her other one, and she was turned to face the younger woman in front of her.

“You would do this…why?” Cat wanted to hear Kara, hear why this was important, why Cat was important, enough to do something as trivial and meaningful as fall through the sky together. Kara smiled, still, softer, a gentle red tinge to her cheeks that Cat had to admit was rather charming. The hero’s thumbs rubbed gentle circles against the back of Cat’s hands, attempting to soothe and reassure.

“Because I know what this likely means to you. I did the math…Carter was only a few months old by then. There’d been heavy winds, the event had been postponed three times.” Cat felt her heart lurch slightly in her chest, the fear she thought left behind all those years ago rushing back. The story had been committed to on a whim, recklessly. It had been a response to so many publications and news stories about how this ‘up and comer’ would have to give up because she had a young child. That she was somehow incapable of great things just because she was a mother. But so many hiccups, it had begun to look like a sign of some sort. And then Carter had been sick the day they would finally be able to do the jump. Cat couldn’t do it, couldn’t risk leaving her son, abandoning her son…again. Making him think as he grew up that his mother cared more about her business and image than her own child that she died.

Kara gave her hands a gentle squeeze and stood slowly, still holding onto Cat’s hands. “You don’t have to…we can go now, or later? Or—“ Cat squeezed Kara’s hands, interrupting her train of thought and pulled herself up, the pair of them inches apart. The green eyes that had a moment ago looked lost and frightened were now focused, confident, determined.

“Let’s go. Right now.” Kara nodded, releasing Cat’s hands only to slip her arms behind the woman, hiding a smirk as Cat yelped at being suddenly lifted, her arms tossed around Kara’s neck. They were out the door and in the air so smoothly that Cat could hardly believe it. “Oh dear god.” Cat gasped, tightening her hold around the younger woman, feeling powerful arms hold her tighter, reassuring her of her presence.

“I’ve got you. You’re safe, Ms. Grant.” Cat shook her head, forehead tucked against Kara’s neck, the city, the mountains beyond it, the ocean smell wafting even this high, it gave her things to focus on, beyond the height, beyond the warmth radiating from this beautiful woman that is holding her so firmly, and yet so gently.

“I think, considering we’re about to fall out of the sky together, perhaps Cat is alright in this instance.” She heard Kara chuckle, and then they slowed, and then stopped.

Cat slowly untucked from Kara’s neck, letting her eyes rove over the area around them. The city was a fair distance away now, spots of light in the distance, the light fading away to the west. She looked down and saw the ocean, and tightened her hold on Kara.

“Holy shit….holy shit, oh god, how did I let you convince me to come out here? What d-“ Kara leaned in and pressed her forehead to Cat’s, forcing the CEO to lock eyes with her, to see only her, feel only her. Cat trembled, and as she caught her breath, her confidence returned, and when Kara gave her that soft and knowing smile, Cat tilted forward and they were gone. Everything was gone, and only Kara remained, Cat in her arms and sharing a slow, insistent kiss thousands of feet in the air above an untamed and mostly unexplored ocean. Cat found that it was trivial, when in the arms of a woman who would fight to the ends of the Earth for a planet she adopted after losing her own, losing everything.

Kara pulled away regretfully, but they remained close, sharing the same warm breath, and Cat released a soft sigh. “Let’s dive, Supergirl.” And they did, and Kara did as promised, never letting Cat’s hand go, the only sound being the wind rushing past Cat’s ears, and the wild flapping of Kara’s cape. Cat didn’t scream, any sound she might make was left behind in the sky, and as the water rushed towards them, she turned to Kara whose eyes were closed, but they opened and focused right on Cat, and smiled.

Cat was gathered into the hero’s arms once more, and she could feel their momentum slowing, but Kara kept going, until she committed the most graceful turn Cat has ever seen, or been a part of, lifting slightly just as they approached the ocean, mere feet above it, and Cat found herself laughing, all adrenaline from the experience pumping through her veins. Now she screamed, whooped, hollered like she hadn’t in so long, perhaps not since she had been Carter’s age.

Kara flew them to the beach, where Cat caused the Girl of Steel to stumble and fall into the sand, Cat on top of her and kissing her again and again until she was breathless. Her hair was wild, clothes worth more than a typical family car covered in sand and sprayed with sea water from the waves they’d flown over, Kara wasn’t sure she’d ever seen her so beautiful, and Cat wasn’t sure she’d ever felt so energetic, so full of life, so reminded of who she is and what she made her life’s goal. The truth, hope –she looked down at the younger woman beneath her—love.

Kara wrapped her cape around Cat as soon as she noticed her shiver, bundling her up against her as they flew back to National City. Cat insisted she stay that night, and the next. Cat wasn’t scared of this, of them, of what could happen, or what could be destroyed. Because if she doesn’t dive, then she never would, and where would they be if they didn’t at least try?


End file.
